


Song: You and I by PVRIS

by pourquoi



Series: "Can't Be Happening: The Playlist Fics" [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pourquoi/pseuds/pourquoi
Summary: In which these dorks FaceTime each other._____________________________________________________The Playlist Fics are a collection of fics/ficlets inspired by songs sent to me on Tumblr from my Nurseydex playlist (Can't Be Happening) or also just songs that make people think of Nurseydex.Series.Series





	Song: You and I by PVRIS

 

Dex feels cold, the coastal breeze drafting into his window more chilling than comforting. It’s not one of those biting colds that numbs your fingers and toes; it’s a icy weight on his chest. He looks at the clock from where he’s leaning out of his window. 1:23 a.m. He reaches for his phone.

1:23— Dex: You up?

1:24 —Nursey: is this a booty call

Rolling his eyes, Dex FaceTimes him. Nursey picks up on the first ring.

He’s laying on the floor, ink smudged across his nose. A wave of fondness surges over Dex. It’s only a month into the summer, but it feels like it’s been longer since he’s seen Nursey.

“What the  _fuck_  are you doing?” he whispers.

Nursey sighs.

“My pen exploded. Also, just to be clear this _isn’t_  a booty call?”

“In your dreams, Nurse.”

Nursey shrugs.

“It’s been known to happen.”

Dex nearly chokes. It’s probably nothing, but he still feels like Nursey just pulled the rug out from under him. Nursey did that a lot.

Nursey moves something, making Dex’s speakers rustle loudly.

“Shhh!” Dex turns his volume down.

“Sorry, sorry. Just trying to clean up this ink.”

“It’s on your carpet?” Dex cringes.

“It’s on my carpet,” he confirms sadly.

“Have you tried hydrogen peroxide?”

“No, the fuck, why do you know these things?”

The bickering and the sound of his voice is already making Dex feel better. It hurts, how much he’s missed it.

“I miss you.” It slips through his filter before he can stop it. Nursey stops scrubbing at his carpet, squinting into the phone.

“Who are you and what have you done with my defense partner?”

Dex rolls his eyes. Nursey grins and sits up.

“I miss you, too, Poindexter.”

It’s— it’s something, but it’s not enough.  What would be?

Dex reaches over to his dresser and pulls on a sweatshirt. In the kitchen, he scribbles a note.

“Dex, what are you doing?” Nursey asks, his eyes questioning.

“I’m getting in my car,” Dex tries to keep his voice normal. Maybe this was super weird.

“Um, why?”

“I need to see you,” he says.

He hears Nursey’s intake of breath. “Oh.”

Dex pauses, waiting to see if Nurse will tell him he’s being dumb.

And then he hears a rustling sound as Nursey moves.

“What are  _you_ doing?”

“I’m gonna meet you in the middle,” Nursey says as his keys jingle in the background.

And that? That just melts the last of Dex’s remaining resolve not to fall for Derek Nurse.

“Okay.”

“See you there?”

“I-,” Dex bits his lip. “Yeah, see you there.”

* * *

_**The Rules™** _

_1\. You_[send me](http://erinpourquoi.tumblr.com/ask) a song from [this playlist](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Ferinsusanne%2Fplaylist%2F6qrzdGkHTVnYiIgK03FF5C&t=NTI2Mjg4ZmFkMDc5MTkyNWM1ZmUyNzAyOGU1ZGZlMDJiNTZkYTM4MCw2azA4VWI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AF8bitmESXLKPJ8wlqFcaaQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Ferinpourquoi.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163667454599%2Fcant-be-happening-the-playlist-fics&m=1) and I write a Nurseydex ficlet about a word, lyric, feeling, etc   
2\. You can also suggest songs that you think should be on the playlist. I’ll add it if I like it and write the fic.   
3\. I can’t write that they’re just singing the song more than let’s say…three times? Bc that’s just cheating.  
4\. Y'all can send suggestions with the songs but it’s okay if I don’t use them. I most likely will though

 _Other stuff:_  
\- Probably won’t get super smutty just cause people I know might see it? But also some of these songs are saucy™ so maybe?  
\- Generally, I don’t do AUs. Not my cup of tea most of the time. But again, some of those songs super lend to it so, no promises either way!

_Find the rest under the tag “the playlist fics”_


End file.
